


Reunification

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth is at one of his lower points at the end of Extreme Rules and doesn't want to have anything to do with anyone.  Dean is going to change that.





	Reunification

After standing there for a bit in a daze after Dolph and Drew disappeared behind the curtain, Seth finally shook it off and stepped out of the ring, making his way slowly to Gorilla as the crowd cheered their support around him. 

Normally he would try to shake the loss off and continue to play to the crowd, but tonight he couldn't find it in him to stop and high five or shake hands or take selfies along the way. 

He'd really been certain that he could regain his Intercontinental Title, even with the odds stacked against him and for one brief moment he'd thought he'd done it, but then the time had expired.

Shaking his head in disgust, he thought about how Kurt had come out and re-started the tied match, giving him one more chance to make things right and once again he'd let Drew distract him and Dolph to get the pin and the win. 

Who knew when he'd get another chance at the belt now and all the blood, the sweat and the tears that he'd poured into his reign was for naught.

Although he'd moved on from the guilt that had plagued him over his Authority days, there were still moments when he wondered if he was just playing himself believing that he could rise back to the top without someone else paving the way.

Backstage, Finn stopped him, determined to offer his support, but Seth blew him off, as well as the others who kept trying to stop him with their own words of advice. 

He was steps away from his locker room when Dolph and Drew found him, determined to gloat as Dolph waved the title in Seth's face, "Take a good long look Seth: this is what a real winner looks like!"

Drew was smirking at him and was clearly getting ready to say something to him, but he was cut off when a giant hand came down on his shoulder, Roman glowering down at him, "Best move along boys before we show you exactly what you can do with that belt!"

The pair laughed as they moved down the hall and out of sight.  Seth looked over at his friend, "Thanks man, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them again."

Roman shrugged, "Of course, you know I've always got your back.  You know that you're still going to get your championship back right?"

Seth shrugged, "We'll see."

Roman frowned at him, "I get it man, you put your heart and soul into something and it doesn't pan out, but you always tell me that I can't give up so now it's my turn.  Bob may have taken me out tonight and Dolph might have slithered away a winner, but I guarantee that they'll both get what's coming to them.  You can believe that!"

Despite himself, Seth found himself grinning at his cheesy use of his tagline, "Dork!" he said fondly, making Roman reach over and ruffle his hair.  "Listen, I appreciate the support, but I really just want to be alone right now.  I just want to change and hit the hotel and get a good night's sleep."

"I doubt that," Roman muttered with a smile.

"Huh?" Seth asked.

Roman laughed, "Nothing, I just think that you may be surprised by how much better your evening could get," giving his shoulder a pat, Roman made his way back towards his own dressing room, continuing to smile to himself.

Seth stared at him in confusion, but decided it wasn't work thinking about as he shrugged and headed into his room, determined to hit the shower and get out of there as soon as possible.

Shutting the door, he went to turn back around, but was stopped by a pair of arms suddenly grabbing him from behind as a loud, obnoxious voice shouted in his ear, "Surprise!"

Instantly, a grin spread across his face as the voice registered with him.  He quickly spun around to stare at the one and only person he was willing to see tonight.

Seeing Dean beaming back at him suddenly made all of the other events of the evening fade into the background as he aggressively pulled his boyfriend to him, his lips latching onto his in a desperate, messy kiss. 

He'd been going home to him as often as he could during Dean's recovery, but with his tight traveling schedule and his determination to defend the belt as often as possible, it had been weeks since they'd spent any real time together.

Breaking the kiss, both of their lips already swollen and dripping with saliva, Seth hit his good shoulder, "What are you doing here?  Didn't you have P/T today?"

Dean nodded, "I did and I went and worked out at the training center too, but then I hopped a plane.  I missed you and I decided I didn't want to wait until you had another break in your crusade."

Seth grinned, pulling him in for a hug, "How did you know that this is exactly what I needed tonight?"

Dean smirked at him, "Sorry baby, but I did this for my own selfish reasons, but I'm glad you needed to see me as much as I needed to see you."

Seth just snuggled closer to him, laughing as Dean gave him a little push, "Fuck baby, as much as I love having you in my arms, I'd rather do it when you aren't reeking of ring sweat and sticking to me.  Go shower and we'll get out of here!"

Seth's face lit up, "Are you staying the night?"

Dean nodded, "Of course.  I didn't come all of this way for a quick kiss!  It's been way too long since we've had a good fuck and I intend to make up for that tonight!"

With a smirk, Seth backed away as he shed his ring tights, Dean's eyes dilating with lust as he scanned Seth's body, "Who says we have to wait?"

With no hesitation, Dean began to stalk him, reaching out and pushing him along to the bathroom, "Hop to it baby!  The sooner I fuck you in the shower, the sooner you can take me back to your room and fuck me there."

Seth gave a little moan and shiver as he thought about it, grabbing Dean's hand and rushing him the rest of the way, their laughter ringing throughout the room.

...

Afterwards, Seth lay in bed, curled up on Dean's chest as his snoring broke the silence of the room.  His mind was still whirling, but he felt calm in a way he hadn't felt since Dean had been forced to sit out. 

He was just beginning to realize that some of his relentlessness and drive over the last few months had stemmed from him needing to fill the void that Dean had left behind.  His own guilt about his role in Dean's injury and his disastrous partnership with Jason had left him adrift and with Roman pursuing his own goals he had shifted all of his focus onto showing week in and week out that he was the best the company had to offer.

He sighed, making Dean shuffle around below him, letting out a groan as he cracked an eye open at him, "You're thinking too hard; go to sleep!"

Seth sighed again, "I'm trying!" he whined.

With a sigh of his own, Dean sat up, leaning back against the headboard as he drew Seth up with him, "Talk to me Seth."

Seth buried his face against Dean's shoulder as he stubbornly remained silent, but Dean put a end to that as he drew his hands across Seth's side, his fingers beginning to tickle every part of him he could reach as Seth squirmed and laughed as he tried to pull away from him.

"D-De-Deee-Dean, stop!" he begged.

"Then talk to me, tell me everything going on in that pretty head of yours," Dean urged.

Seth frowned at him, "I don't want to bore you with my stuff babe.  We have so little time together, I don't want to waste it."

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Your stuff is my stuff Seth.  You listen to all of my problems and you put up with all of my shit," he said, waving his hands at his head.  "Talk to me."

Knowing he had no argument against that, Seth let himself fall back into Dean's arms as he told him all of the self-doubt that had been swirling around in his head since he lost the belt and how he realized that he'd been doing everything in his power not to dwell on the fact that he wasn't by his side, "I finally got back what I lost and we were happy and then suddenly it was gone just like that and I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to lose you while you were out."

He could feel Dean begin to protest, but he cut him off, "I know, I know that we've gone over all of this before and you reassured me that you weren't going anywhere, but I can't help but worry; can't help but believe that eventually I'll get what's coming to me."

Dean took a second to compose himself before responding, "And you think losing the belt is what, your comeuppance?"

Seth shrugged, "Maybe," he mumbled.  "I mean Dolph and Drew aren't doing anything that I haven't done to hold onto what's mine."

"Exactly!  These things happen baby and sometimes you just have to roll with the punches.  I didn't get hurt because of something you did and you didn't lose the belt for that reason either.  Do you think Roman deserves what's been happening to him because of some small sin he may have committed down the road?" Dean asked.

"No," Seth answered automatically.

Dean laughed, "Well then there you go!  We all stumbled into some bullshit situations, but we're all going to make it out on the other side and we'll be even better than we were before.  You're Seth freaking Rollins, now start acting like it!  Wasn't that you a couple of weeks ago telling Renee how you just needed to figure out how to deal with the Drew problem?"

"Yeah," Seth whispered.

"Then let's figure out the solution to the problem.  You just got done saying that you've been where Dolph and Drew are so use that experience to anticipate their next move," Dean stated.

Voice a little stronger, Seth lifted his head to look at him, "Will you be my sounding board?"

"I'll be anything you need; you know that!  Actually, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you," Dean leaned up and drew him in for a kiss, before moving him to settle in against him as shared his own news.

...

Seth paced along the Gorilla entrance as he waited for his cue to kick off RAW.  He'd tracked down Kurt before the show and begged him to let him address the crowd at the start of the show and Kurt had been surprisingly open to the prospect, spouting nothing but praise for the previous night's match.

As his music hit, Seth took a deep breath and made his way out to the top of the ramp, taking in the crowd's enthusiastic response to seeing him before making his way into the ring as he grabbed a mic.

He let the fans continue to cheer for a minute before interrupting, "Buffalo, thank you for that amazing welcome!  As you all know, last night I lost my chance to regain my Intercontinental Championship," he paused as the crowd booed.  Right on time, Dolph Ziggler's music hit as he stepped out onto the ramp to interrupt, Drew right behind him.

"Seth, Seth, Seth, no one cares what you have to say!  When are you ever going to learn that this is my show, my ring.  I already know that you're out here to issue yet another challenge to me, but you had your chance and you lost so now you can head to the back of the line with all of the other losers in the back.  Now, if you'll kindly get out of my ring so I can talk about my next match, we won't feel the need to remind you of just how much of a loser you really are!" Dolph smirked at him as Drew smiled next to him.

Seth threw back his head laughing, "Why don't you come on down here then?  And for the record, I will have another title shot and very soon."

"You are so delusional!" Dolph sniped as he and Drew began to run full speed at the ring, trapping Seth inside, who continued to smile at them, making them both a bit uncomfortable as they sent one another confused looks. 

They both jumped as a familiar echo shook the stadium, "Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta! Shield."

"No, no!" Dolph began to throw a tantrum at ring side as Roman appeared at the top of of the stadium, making his way through the crowd.  Turning to head out, the pair were met with a grinning Dean bouncing away at the top of the ramp.

"That's right," Seth shared in his own obnoxious tone.  "The Shield are back and better than ever.  Ambrose was cleared to get back in the ring this week and what do you know, he doesn't like you either Dolph and well, you already know how Reigns feels about you Drew.  If I were you I'd go back to the farm where you came from!"

Seth's eyes met Roman and Dean's with a nod as the two broke into their own run and made quick work of taking out Dolph and Drew, leaving them in a heap outside the ring. 

Seth laughed as Bobby Lashley's music hit and he came running down the ramp, heading right for Roman.  Dean had said that he thought they could take care of all of their problems at once and he was right.

Stepping out to join his brothers, he helped them demolish Lashley and then The Revival who  dared to come out as they continued to antagonize Roman for no apparent reason.

As soon as things died down, the trio made their way back into the ring where they initiated their circle fist bump before Seth grabbed the mic once again, "The Hounds of Justice are back and we're putting every one on notice!  This is our ring, our company, our yard and things are about to change around here!  I will regain my Intercontinental belt and then Dean and I will be coming for whoever holds the tag team belts at the time."

Turning, he handed the mic to Dean, "You know, I had a lot of free time on my hands while my shoulder was healing and I spent a lot of time watching things unfold here on RAW and you know what, I wasn't happy!  Things are out of control and the three of us are now going to be the judge and jury since god knows this place needs someone to take control!"

They all grinned as the crowd cheered, beginning to chant "Shield".  Nodding at Dean, Roman took the mic, "I'm not waiting anymore for another title shot, if Brock can't face me like a man, then I'll just have to come to him.  I will take my belt and I will make sure that it is defended the way it should be, night after night.  You're looking at the three workhorses in the WWE and we will take what is rightfully ours.  You can believe that!" he stated as he dropped the microphone to the floor.

Grinning at both of his brothers, Seth moved forward, enveloping first Dean and then Roman with a enthusiastic hug.  There had been a lot of up and downs since the day he'd finally gotten their forgiveness, but this moment here and now was worth it all.  They were back together and back on top and they were going to make sure they stayed there!

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
